Tough Love
by SilentAuthor14
Summary: Rachel finds a friend when she has none and a relationship comes with it, but things go wrong when the jocks have something to say or do about her new found popularity
1. Friends

**Chapter 1 – New Me**

Santana sat in glee; her eyes flickered from Finn and Quinn to Rachel and then Puck, she suddenly had an incredible idea.

"**Britt, have you noticed how miserable puck has been since Quinn chose Finn to be her baby daddy and how distant Rachel has been since Finn ignored her and went back to Quinn?"**

Brittany looked at Puck who was sat alone in the corner strumming his guitar softly, and Rachel who was letting her fingers drift along the keys of the piano pouting slightly.

"**Yeah, I suppose."**

Brittany shrugged and went back to filling her nails, Santana sighed and snatched the file away from the blonde, who shot her an annoyed look.

"**Britt what I'm saying is, Why don't we set them up together to make them happier – puck is my friend and i want him to be happy, and Rachel needs to be on top of her game so we can win at regionals."**

Brittany's face light up for a second but then burst her own bubble with a thought.

"**San, there is no way that puck is gunna wanna go out with the 80 year old toddler and i doubt Rachel will date the guy that has harassed and humiliated her since pre-school."**

Santana was momentarily shocked with all the words Brittany said before realising that she was actually right. Then she was struck with an idea that both solved the problem and made her excited.

"**Two words for you Britt, Make Over."**

Brittany squealed with delight causing all eyes to turn towards the pair. They were saved from questioning when Mr Shue walked in holding sheet music.

"**Okay Guys Time to add a duet to our set list for Regionals, I have chosen the song 'Something stupid' by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman. We need the judges to feel emotion and the best type they can feel is one of romance, of love. So How about Rachel and Finn, you guys up for it?"**

Finn stood up and walked toward Mr Shue to grab the music, Mr Shue went to hand one to Rachel but she shook her head.

"**I don't really want to do a duet Mr Shue, I'm way more comfortable doing a Solo, let Quinn take the lead on this one."**

Everyone looked shocked at Rachel but Mr Shue still walked up to Quinn and handed her the paper.

Rachel Was stood at her locker swapping her books from last lesson for the ones for next lesson, she turned around and saw Brittany and Santana looking at her with devious faces. Rachel was immediately wary.

"**Hey Rach."**

Santana gave Rachel a sickly sweet smile that somehow enforced the feeling that they were up to no good.

"**Hello Santana."**

"**So Rach, Can we come over later, to rehearse for glee, i am a little flat on some of the songs."**

Rachel was surprised and yet she still didn't trust her, Santana was in glee now which meant that she was on the same team so Rachel had to trust her. Her Dads would be out of town for a month and she had no reason to say no so she gave in.

"**Okay, come at about 4."**

Santana nodded excitedly and strolled away already in deep conversation with Brittany, what the hell had Rachel got herself into.

Rachel was putting away her camera after recording her MySpace video for the day when she heard the doorbell ring.

She ran down to answer it and was surprised to see Santana Holding a Big Cheerio bag and a huge smile spread across her face.

"**Eerrmm hello Girls."**

Santana and Brittany barged past her and started going up stairs towards her bedroom calling 'hi' over their shoulders. Rachel sighed and shut the door, when she got upstairs the girls were busy at work. Santana was setting up a big supply of beauty products on Rachel's desk – all of the school supplies that were there were in a pile on the floor. Brittany was going around the room with a black bag filling it with her cuddly toys and boy band posters, all of her favourite things.

"So... I thought we were practising."

No one moved Santana started to pull out make up out of the bag as she replied.

"**Nope."**

Rachel was about to question her when Santana turned to her with a look that kept her quiet, then it turned softer.

"**Rachel, We are going to give you a makeover...and before you try to stop us, don't. We are doing this for your own good; since Finn chose Quinn you have been moping around and have stopped trying in glee, by giving you a new look we are also giving you a fresh start so just go with it...Or Else."**

Then she smiled sweetly and went back to sorting out products. Rachel just Sat down on her bed and watched Brittany destroy her room.

"Okay Rach that was the best I could do in little time but I think it made a big improvement."

Brittany tied all the bags and threw them out of Rachel's room in a pile. Just then Santana turned to Rachel, the table of beauty now complete.

"Okay, it's time to create the new, and massively improved Rachel Berry."

Okay i am going to put the first and second chapter up together and then if people like it (and review so i know they like it.) I will write more, and i promise to complete this story.

This was an idea that came to me while reading another fan fiction, it gets really good.


	2. New

**Chapter 2 : New**

Puck was standing at his locker with mike and matt, he wasn't really paying attention to their conversation though – since Quinn had chosen Finn to be the baby's father puck had been, distant to say the least.

"**Dude, are you listening."**

He was pulled out of his thought by mike who was staring at him with annoyed yet concerned eyes.

"**Yeah, yeah sorry what were you saying?"**

Mike gave him one last glance before continuing to speak.

"**Well i was saying that......Whoa!"**

Both Puck and Matt turned to were Mike was gawping and the three girls walking down the hall. Brittany was wearing her white shorts, purple tube top and purple heals, she had curly hair with her fringe clipped back. Santana was wearing Short blue denim shorts with a white vest, a red sleeveless cardigan and red heels. She had her hair the same as Brittany's. Rachel wore a baby blue top and black shorts with blue heels, her hair was down and curly with her fringe clipped to the side.

Puck could feel his mouth hanging open and then nudged the other two boys who had their mouths hanging open as well. They all realised what they were doing and shut their mouths, as the girls walked past Brittany smiled at mike, Santana blew a kiss to matt and Rachel winked at puck leaving him stunned. The girls turned the corner out of sight from the guys and that seemed to break them from their trance.

"**When did Rachel get hot?"**

The three boys looked at each other with the same expression shocked and confused.

"**I dunno bu..."**

Matt was interupted by puck

"**Who cares guys, just because she looks hotter doesn't mean that she still isn't that same annoying, bossy, controlling freak that she has always been and always will be."**

The boys just nodded and even though puck had objected to drewling over her he secretly admitted that he wanted Rachel Berry.

"Oh my god, Rach did you see the way puck was staring at you, he so likes you."

Rachel shook her head.

"No, puck would never like me; I'm just a freak that dresses better."

Rachel and Brittany both looked at each other smirking and then looked at the girl that was beginning to pout.

"What if we could show him that you have changed, you said you did gymnastics for a few years right, and you're a good dancer.."

Rachel looked at the two girls, confused.

"Yeah, so..."

"So you are going to become a cheerio. You can replace Becky; she quit the squad after coach Sylvester tried to get her to do a back flip."

"...and before you say no, think of how impressed puck would be with your flexibility."

Rachel thought about it and couldn't say that it was a bad idea, besides she knew there was no arguing with Santana, she sighed and nodded. Brittany squealed with joy, said goodbye to Santana and linked arms with Rachel as they went to class.

Rachel continued with her new look all week due to the fact that when Brittany has 'changed' her bedroom she had also binned all of the plaid in her wardrobe – leaving her with...nothing. It was Thursday and her first cheer at a football game as a Cheerio was tomorrow, there was a party afterwards and she had been invited by four jocks but had said no to all of them, hoping that puck would ask her but he hadn't. She was on her way to glee when she was stopped in the hall by kerofski, he had a slushy in his hand and although she hadn't been slushied yet this week it didn't mean it was ruled out, but instead he just smiled at her.

"So, Berry are you coming to the after game party tomorrow, we should go together."

Rachel smiled kindly

"Sorry Dave, but i am going to have to decline this time, maybe another time though."

Before he could argue back she walked past him and entered Glee just before Mr Shue did.

"M-C-Kinley, Go McKinley Go!! WOOO"

The cheerleaders stood at the side line getting the crowd warmed up. They were in the last quarter of the game and McKinley were behind one point. Rachel had done research about football so she could keep up, and she was surprisingly enjoying herself. There was thirty seconds left of the game and Finn was about to throw the ball to puck, Rachel was getting so into the game that she didn't realise when Puck caught the ball she was shouting his name and cheering him on harder than anybody else. When puck scored the winning touchdown, all the cheerleaders ran onto the field and for some reason completely unknown to both Puck and Rachel, she ran and jumped into his arms shouting congratulations.

"Berry? What are you on?"

Rachel released him and stepped back blushing, Puck smirked.

"I dunno, I just got a bit caught up in the game."

Puck nodded, still smirking.

"You comin' to the party? I could give you a ride, if you need one?"

Rachel smiled, she had only ever seen this side of puck on rare occasions, but she liked it.

"Sure, that's really...cool of you Puck."

She Winked at him and walked over to hug Santana and Brittany, Puck stood there watching and couldn't help look at her butt in that tiny skirt, well barley skirt.

Oh yeah, he definatly wanted Rachel Berry.

This was the second chapter, next chapter is the after party were Rachel gets a little carried away, Quinn has something to say about Rachel's new popularity.

Will try to get the next chapter up really soon.


End file.
